creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cryptkeeper's Funeral
HBO has gotten weird over the years. Probably because they ended Game of Thrones. Well, That isn't the point. I'm here to tell you about a missing episode of a show called Tales From The Crypt. If you don't know about it. Tales From The Crypt is a show about a zombie like guy named The Cryptkeeper who tells stories about blood, gore and death. However, I encountered something dark with this series. One day, I was at Goodwill buying some crappy PS2 games like Karaoke Revolution (A crappy Dance Dance Revolution ripoff). As I was renting my stuff. I had a memory that I have a VCR. I went to the VHS section and found a few kids movies like All Dogs Go To Heaven and further more. As I was scrolling through their video selection, I came across something interesting. It was a tape titled, "TFTC." I later noticed it meant Tales From The Crypt. I decided that i'd relive the final year of the 80s. I bought the tape and drove home. When I got in. I shoved the tape into my VCR and started watching it. The tape started with the HBO Original Programming logo, Then it cut to the intro, But something was wrong with it. The gate looked like it was torn down for some reason. Another thing was, There was no sight of music anywhere. All you could hear was the screaming and ghosts sound. And at the end of the theme song, The Cryptkeeper refused to come out of his tombstone. I swear this scene lasted for 4 minutes before he came out finally. However, The Cryptkeeper didn't laugh like he always did. He just had his mouth shut. The episode for some reason did not begin with The Cryptkeeper. Instead, It was a woman named Amanda from the theatrical movie Tales From The Crypt: Demon Knight. She was sitting in The Cryptkeeper's chair. She then began to speak by saying, "Hey everyone, My name is Amanda, If you're probably wondering where The Cryptkeeper is, Well, He...... (Starts sobbing) KILLED HIMSELF!" This is where things got weird. It faded to show a church. There were people gathering to show up for a funeral. Everyone was sobbing and etc. It then showed a man who was John Lasseter in a church cloak. He then spoke out words for the funeral. "We are here to gather to honor the death of The Cryptkeeper today. He was a really cool zombie like person who told stories that frightened us and further more. We should take the time to say some things about him." And then the episode is cut to very loud static. As this went on, I got on my phone to watch some YouTube. I swear, The static lasted for 3 minutes. When it ended, Something literally scared the shit out of me. The Cryptkeeper was in a dark room hanging on a noose. There was music, But it was the hidden level music from Sonic.EXE. The episode then cut to the credits. But instead of The Cryptkeeper's house going backwards as it usually was, It was a picture of a dead cat in the dark. I noticed it kept playing the same music from the image at the end. Then the tape is cut to static. I quickly grabbed the tape and slammed it on the floor a few times before heading outside to destroy it with my hammer. I have had nightmares from all of this stuff. A few days later, I got on my computer and emailed HBO about this missing episode and how they managed to get it. Later on, This is what they said: "Dear Toby Ashley, Thanks for taking the time to write an email to us. What you have watched was really disturbing, Back in 1996, We were planning to end the series with a series finale, However, We did not want to show this episode to the public because of it's graphic content. We had no idea who created the episode, But we are doing the best we can to find him or her. We'd like to give our thanks to you for typing this letter to us. Best Wishes, HBO." I have decided that I do not want to watch Tales From The Crypt anymore because of what happened, I don't have any interest on movies and TV shows with John Kassir (The voice actor for The Cryptkeeper) anymore. I can't take it anymore. I have to go now! I think The Cryptkeeper is haunting my dreams. Category:Cringe